


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 六

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 8





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 六

「聽說你現在跟那個小警察住在一起啊？怎麼樣？有人願意親近你這座大冰山了，感覺如何？」

江勁堂，目前是一所綜合醫院的副院長，也是唐毅的多年好友。他是唐毅朋友裡少數知道他的身份還敢這樣說話的人。

「我是來回診的不是來聊天的。」

「哼，真冷淡。」江勁堂咕噥一聲，才將注意力放在電腦螢幕上的X光片。「恢復的還不錯，記得暫時不要提重物。很快就好了。」

「謝謝。」

「現在是誰在替你換藥啊？」見唐毅準備開口，江勁堂補了一句：「別跟我說是你自己。你是右撇子，怎麼可能貼紗布貼的那麼整齊。」

「你很八卦……」

江勁堂的額頭上就像刻著「我想聽」三個字，一臉期待的模樣盯著唐毅。後者被他看得心裡一陣發寒。

「算了，不用說我也知道是誰。」

話都你在說。唐毅腹誹著。

不想讓員工看見自己綁著三角巾的樣子，唐毅依照公司規定請假在家靜養。孟少飛要上班、Jack不可能一直隨時跟在自己身側，也必須去辦他交代的事，所以有時候三餐是由其他人代勞購買。

不過除了洗澡——正確來說是洗頭之外，孟少飛還自告奮勇地說要替他換藥。

『你不用麻煩了。你下班時間不固定，有時候回來晚了，應該要把握時間休息。』

『謝謝你這麼關心我，』從他們認識以來，唐毅鮮少表達出對他的關心。聽在耳裡，他心中有種說不出的訝異和感動……他朝他露出大大的笑容。『那就這麼說定囉。藥換好了，我要去睡覺，晚安。』

「我略有耳聞那個小警察之前跟你處得不太好，怎樣？現在呢？」

「你認為呢？」唐毅起身，對著江勁堂舉起他纏著副木的右手，接著轉身離開診間。

……

「少飛，你後天晚上有沒有空？」

飯後，唐國棟準備切水果，順帶將孟少飛也一併拉進廚房。

「有啊，那天我不必值班。唐伯伯有什麼事嗎？」雖然相識兩個多月了，但孟少飛仍然沒能習慣稱呼對方一聲『爸爸』。唐國棟也不急著要他改口，這種事情總是需要時間的。

「那天晚上有聚餐，我想讓小唐帶你一起去。」

「聚餐？」

「也不是規模很大的那種，就是小聚餐罷了。對方是我的好朋友，老是要把他的女兒介紹給唐毅……」

孟少飛懂了。所以那日是要自己去宣示主權的意思囉？不過……

「唐毅他不希望我去嗎？」

「少飛你別誤會！」唐國棟放下手上的刀子，立即轉過身來面對著他，解釋道：「你也知道小唐那個人的個性，我擔心他不知道該怎麼向你開口，所以就擅作主張問了。」  


原來是這樣啊……孟少飛在心裡鬆了一口氣。

雖然自己是唐毅名正言順的未婚夫，但這也算是變相請自己幫忙吧？他想聽到對方親口邀請自己的這些話。

「我知道了。」

……

「你有什麼話想告訴我的？」

坐在左邊後側位置的孟少飛在唐毅不知道第幾次看向自己，卻又欲言又止時，開口問道。

開車的Jack很識相地將音響打開，放著音量恰巧能夠蓋住私語的古典樂。

「後天晚上你有空嗎？」

「有啊！」早知道唐毅要跟他說什麼了，但孟少飛裝作一副什麼都不知道的樣子，好奇地問道：「為什麼這麼問？」

「後天有個聚餐，我想請你跟我一起出席。」

孟少飛促狹地問：「這是在…邀請我嗎？」

「對。」

「好啊，就跟你一起去。」

唐毅還以為對方會問時間、地點、有誰會參加之類的，沒有想到這麼爽快就答應了。

他不禁露出一絲淡淡的微笑。

「你笑什麼？」

孟少飛剛好在外頭路燈燈光瞬間照進車內時，看見他臉上的笑容。

「沒有。」

「騙人，我看到了！」

「現在是晚上，你最好有看到。」

「其實……你笑起來很好看。」

聽到這句話，望著窗外景色的唐毅愣住了。而孟少飛自顧自地繼續說。

「我還記得以前你總是沒給我好臉色看，雖然說有時候是我應得的。」孟少飛想到以前，嘴角便不自覺地微微勾起。「就算有，但笑的時候也總是皮笑肉不笑，或者是那種帶著不屑的樣子。

可是剛剛的不一樣，雖然只是一剎那，可是真的很好看。」

我希望你能夠一直對我展露這樣的笑容。說完，他也轉頭面向車窗，看著伴隨光影快速閃過的街景。

兩人不再交談，只是各自地看著窗外，心裡想著事情。

……

居酒屋裡人聲鼎沸，以及充斥著食物的香味。唐國棟才剛踏入店內，就看到他要見的人。

「抱歉，小唐會晚一點到，路上塞車。」

「哎呀沒關係的啦！」灰髮男人毫不在意，拿起桌上的清酒為唐國棟倒了一杯。

唐國棟交友廣闊，什麼三教九流之中都有朋友。眼前的男人名叫劉財進，是他年少時剛進入黑道時認識的，是個茶商，從種茶、採茶、製茶到販茶全都涉足，生意做得很大。男人為人海派，個性有些土性，沒什麼心機，而他的女兒……

劉妍雲長得很漂亮，是在路上經過看到都會忍不住回頭多看一眼的那種。她學歷好又有氣質，與唐毅站在一起的話會被人稱讚是天造地設的一對。

但唐國棟沒有忘記他曾經為兒子立下婚約。於是他想了很多理由搪塞過去，結果一拖再拖，時間就這樣過了一年。

……

「唐伯伯，我敬你。」坐在劉財進身旁的女兒端著酒杯，朝他嫣然笑道。她就是劉財進唯一的掌上明珠，劉妍雲。

「謝謝。」唐國棟舉杯抿了一口。「阿財，其實我今天來呢，是有……」

「抱歉，我來晚了。」

唐國棟回頭一看，發現唐毅就站在身後。後者露出笑容，朝三人一一打了招呼。「爸、劉伯伯，還有劉小姐。」

劉妍雲毫不掩飾她眼神裡對唐毅的愛慕，直勾勾地盯著他看。

「快坐、快坐！」劉財進熱情地道。唐毅脫下西裝外套，交給等候在一旁的服務生後入座。

「唐毅真的長越大就越帥呢！」

「是伯父您不嫌棄。」唐毅客套地回應。

他向來反感聚會、酒會之類的場合，就算是像這種只有四個人的聚餐，尤其是相親場合，他也不喜歡。

不過近年因為替唐國棟處理漂白和企業的事，他免不了得出席那樣的場合。不過能避則避。

如果不是唐國棟開口請求，他絕對不會出現在這裡。

唐毅才剛動筷夾了口菜，對面的女人便開口：「你好，我是劉妍雲。」她朝唐毅伸出一隻手，臉上掛著嬌媚的笑容。但後者只是報以微笑。

「抱歉，小唐他吃飯時不喜歡說話。」

劉妍雲露出有點尷尬的微笑，縮回了手。一旁的劉財進則打圓場地道：「好習慣、好習慣。還有沒有想吃什麼？服務生！」

用餐期間其他三人配合著唐毅：吃飯時不說話，但劉財進憋不住，總找話題跟唐國棟聊——整張四人組的餐桌分成了兩邊。

好不容易等到唐毅放下筷子、拿過紙巾擦嘴後，劉財進終於有了機會，他轉向唐毅：「唐毅啊，你有對象了嗎？沒有的話，伯伯想介紹……」

「有啊。」話一出口，換來對面兩人的驚詫表情。

唐國棟也不例外，畢竟要裝就裝的像一點，他現在正扮演著剛剛才知道兒子居然已經有對象的父親。「之前問你都說沒有……」

父子倆一搭一唱的，合作得天衣無縫。

「還沒穩定所以沒說。」唐毅露出禮貌性的微笑。「所以不勞您費心了。」後面這句話他是對著劉財進說的。

劉妍雲聞言，失望地垂下眼眸。

「嘿唐毅、唐伯伯！」

正當氣氛變得越來越尷尬時，一個活潑有朝氣的聲音在他們不遠處響起。穿著萬年不變的軍綠色外套的孟少飛正朝他們走來。

「這位是？」先發聲的是劉財進。他記得唐國棟並沒有說還會有第三個人會來。

「抱歉，是我約他來的。」唐毅臉上依舊掛著不恬不淡的微笑。「他就是我剛才跟您說的對象，孟少飛，他是我的未婚夫。」

已經穩定到這種程度了嗎？！

服務生在這時送了張椅凳過去。孟少飛在桌邊也坐了下來。

「唐毅，請問他們是？」

「爸爸的朋友劉先生和他女兒劉小姐。」

孟少飛朝父女兩人微笑點頭打了招呼。「你們好。」

「原來唐毅已經有結婚對象啦！」不難聽出劉財進口氣裡的失落。但這也沒辦法，人家都論及婚約了，就別抱持著幻想。

倒是劉妍雲看似對孟少飛很有興趣。一旁的唐毅啜著熱茶，豎起耳朵聽著兩人聊天的內容。

劉妍雲問起了孟少飛的年齡、職業、家世，就像在做身世調查那樣。而後者不厭其煩地一一回答了她的問題，也反問回去，但沒有她那樣咄咄逼人。

結果事情開始往奇怪的方向走——劉妍雲居然邀孟少飛拼酒。

「孟少飛。」唐毅蹙著眉頭看向桌上滿滿幾杯的啤酒。  
「喝一、兩杯沒關係啦！」

唐毅可沒忘對方如果喝醉的話會有什麼後果，但是孟少飛根本不聽他的勸——看樣子是被劉妍雲刺激到了，不贏過對方不罷休。

……

孟少飛醉到完全失去行動能力，只能靠唐毅攙扶才能回到房間。幸好平常就有在訓練，獨自將人送到二樓房間對他來說只是小菜一碟，而且其實孟少飛不重，他都要懷疑對方到底有沒有好好吃飯了。

將孟少飛甩回床上，他拉來薄毯蓋在他身上。環顧四周，確認沒什麼問題之後，唐毅才轉身準備離開。

「唐毅……」

唐毅的左手手腕被虛虛地握住，其實他只要稍微用力就能掙脫，但他沒那麼做。

他看著孟少飛從床上奮力地坐起來。該不會是要吐了吧？  
「我們來聊天，唐毅……」

「聊什麼天啊……」居然已經醉到這種程度了嗎？唐毅無奈地回應：「你好好休息吧。」

「欸，你覺得我怎麼樣？」孟少飛往前一倒，額頭靠在他的肩膀上，還左右磨蹭了幾下。

就像在撒嬌那樣。

什麼怎麼樣？唐毅沒有回答他的問題，只是試著將他輕輕推離自己身上。他心裡想著孟少飛根本沒有像在Jack報告說的那樣，會醉後亂親人啊。

不過，幸好沒有在餐廳裡做出這麼丟人的事……正當他這麼想時，孟少飛緩緩抬起頭來，接著伸手捧住他的臉頰。

他親了上去。

一次還不夠，他趁唐毅還無法反應過來的時候，再次親了一口。而這次，瞄準的是他的嘴唇。

分開時，孟少飛還惡作劇般地輕咬了一下他的下唇。「呵呵呵，好軟。」

呵什麼呵。唐毅氣到把他推回床上，連毯子都沒把他重新蓋好，便頭也不回地離開房間。


End file.
